Alphabet Soup: A-Team Style
by katbybee
Summary: This is a fun little challenge I have set up for myself. A series of drabbles, halfs, doubles, etc. involving various characters from the show. Note that they are presented in non-alphabetical order and are not necessarily canon... since I want to explore the characters a little further. Requests accepted. Reviews appreciated. UUD as always.
1. P is for Plan: Hannibal

**HANNIBAL**

 **P is for Plan**

The boys depend on me

I always have a plan.

What they don't know

Sometimes I have no clue

I don't know what to do.

That's when I take a page

From my movie hero's book.

I light up my big ol' stogie

I grin like no tomorrow

And somehow…

They know I'm on the Jazz.

The boys, they think I'm crazy,

And probably, I am.

I suppose that's why my plans work

Because no one else would dare to try them.

I have to tell you, that's okay with me.

Cause it ain't safe to mess with the A-Team!


	2. J is for Jealous: Amy

**AMY**

 **J is for Jealous**

I laughed when Hannibal

First saw it, and said it.

Told him he was wrong.

He wasn't though.

It took a long time

For me to see it was true.

I wanted the one thing

I could never have.

No matter what I did

No matter what I said

I was never gonna be

One of the guys.

I hated him for sayin' it,

Because it hurt so bad.

Face was worse, because

He made it clear

He'd rather take me to bed.

B. A. was polite, but preferred

I not be there.

It was Murdock who finally

Helped me see the light.

He took me to dinner,

And his words were kind,

But they were firm.

"Chiquita, there ain't no place

On this here team for no girl.

Never has been, never will be,

And that's just the way it is."

It made me mad;

It made me sad.

But I knew that he was right.

And so I had to go.

But, they'll always be my guys,

I'll be there if they ever call me.

But I can't help it.

I'll always want what they have

I'll always be just a little bit...

Jealous.


	3. T is for Thunderbird: Murdock

MURDOCK

T is for Thunderbird

Jets Streaking

Across the Sky

Formations

Zooming

Steady boys,

Don't move

Don't worry,

We got this!

Birds can't do

What we can do!

No one can!

Steady boys,

Almost touch!

Inches Apart,

Up, over,

Defy Gravity!

Float... Space.

Flip, Tumble.

Thrill.

Speed,

Free-

Fall-

Fly!


	4. A is for Alone: Face

**FACE**

A is for Alone

The guys know I don't sleep well.

They don't really know why,

Though they probably suspect

It's for the same reason they

Don't sleep too well themselves.

Soldiers generally don't.

Nightmares, yes… definitely.

But not exactly what they would expect.

Because every dream is just the same.

My greatest fear manifests itself

When my mask drops in sleep:

The jungle...thick hot steam rising,

The knowledge that Charlie's closing in.

Blood, pain, fear, whispering enemy voices…

I realize I have been left behind.

My patrol has moved on without me.

I am lost behind enemy lines.

I am utterly

Alone.


	5. G is for Gold: B A

B. A.

G is for Gold

Did you ever want somethin' so bad,

And know it just wasn't never gonna happen?

You weren't ever gonna get whatever it was

No matter how hard you wished for it?

People quit laughin' at me a long time ago,

But they used to, on account of we was poor.

And I had to wear hand me down clothes

But that was okay.

Momma made sure they fit and

were always clean.

Plus we always had food on the table.

My daddy worked hard and always

Did right by us. Always did right by everyone.

Taught us that if we did the right thing

Nothing bad would happen to us.

Well, it took me a long time to figure out

What Momma was talkin' about

When she said that bad things happen

To good people, cause I was

Real mad at Daddy for leavin' that part out.

See, what I wanted for years was

To hear my Daddy's footsteps

Outside our door comin' home from work.

Instead, he got mugged after cashin'

His paycheck at the bank.

And that big, fine Daddy of mine died

When I was seven years old.

And now you know why

I don't trust

Banks.


	6. M is for My Way: Stockwell

STOCKWELL—My Way

I have no idea

Why

They find it so hard

To do things the easy way.

They make things

Difficult

When there is no need.

They wonder

Why

I insist…I persist

In enforcing the rules.

It is because eventually

They will come around.

They will do things

My Way.


End file.
